Confusion
by ShhDon'tTellAnyoneButI'mBatman
Summary: Thalia can't stop thinking about Nico. She knows it's wrong because she is a hunter. Will she risk all she's done as a hunter to be with Nico? A lot of Thalico and a little Percabeth. Please review!


**What's up! I wanted to thank you to all the people who have recently started following me and my previous stories. So, thank you! This story will be in Thalis's pov. Okay, let's just get on with the story, eh!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own PJO! Yes!**

**Clarisse: No you don't! Take that back, punk!**

**Me: Okay! Okay! I don't own PJO. (Please don't hurt me…**_**hyperventilates**_**)**

_I feel miserable. A week had passed by since I started liking Nico. I just don't know if he likes me back. We're best friends and all but I just started liking him more than that._ I scowled to myself. How can I, Thalia Grace, start to like someone? I told Annabeth already but she said it was just hormones. By now, I'm pretty sure it's not. Or maybe it is. I'm so confused! Ugh. I wish things could just go my way for once. Don't you? Well, not for me! A demigod's life is never easy. Plus, I shouldn't even be thinking like this. I'm a hunter! I thought I would be happy here. I guess not anymore. I was shaken out of my thoughts by the lunch bell ringing. I stepped outside my tent and looked around, the hunters were doing their usual routines. I started walking towards the dining pavilion because I was starving! When I got there, I was greeted by everyone.

"Hey, Thalia, is something wrong?" Phoebe asked. She was sitting right next to me.

"Of course not! I'm perfectly fine," I lied. She seemed unconvinced but didn't push any farther. Today's food was spaghetti(**A/N I couldn't think of something so I thought spaghetti, okay?)**. Since I was so down about the Nico problem, my food didn't taste all that good. Once I was done, I picked up my plate and went to throw it away. I went back to my table and laid my head down. My head shot up as I heard a blood-curdling screech. Bow at the ready, I looked around and was faced to see a Manticore. The exact one that had disappeared a long time ago with Annabeth. Annabeth was found and currently at Camp Half-Blood but I was furious to see because of what it made Annabeth go through. I released all my fury on it. I shot as many volleys of arrows as I could but I screamed in pain as its tail hit me in the side. I stood up, even more furious than I was before. I raked its claws across my arm and I grit my teeth. I was not as wounded as the other hunters but it still hurt. In a matter of time that felt like ages, the monster fled, defeated.

Lady Artemis arrived shortly after, she was greeted with the pavilion in ruins and the hunters and I lying everywhere. The other hunters bodies were covered in burns and scratches. And possibly a few broken limbs. Bows strewn everywhere. Artemis stared in horror. She turned to me, the only conscious hunter there.

"We do not have enough supplies to heal them all. We must go to Camp Half-Blood or help. Their infirmary should have enough supplies to heal them(hunters)," She said urgently. I barely had the strength to nod. Two emotions coursed through me. Anticipation and worry, I anticipated to be at camp to see my friends and worried for my sisters. In a moment, Lady Artemis snapped her fingers and we were at camp. The hunters and I were lying everywhere.

"Thalia, you go get people from the infirmary to help. I will go get Chiron," Artemis ordered. I nodded and hurried as fast as I could. I headed to the infirmary.

"Help! Our hunters are wounded badly! We need to get them in here," I yelled urgently. Apollo campers were everywhere and they rushed outside without asking why. I ran after them and helped drag the bodies to the infirmary. When all the the hunters were placed on the cots, Apollo campers rushed around force-feeding the hunters. I sat down on a chair nearby and gave an exhausted sigh. A camper came over, cleaned my wounds, and wrapped up my arm. I told him to check my side where I had been hit and he said I had one broken rib. He ordered me on bed rest for at least four days. I sighed thinking about sitting in my cabin, bored out of my mind. I snapped out of my thoughts when I sensed a presence next to me, I looked up. Standing there was the one and only Nico di Angelo. He had worry in his eyes as he gazed at me and his eyes flickered to my arm. My heart beat quickened.

"Thalia, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I rushed over from the beach when I saw you and all the hunters on the ground."

"Do I look okay to you, Death Breath?!" I hissed. I regretted it to come out so harshly. Before he could answer, I said, "Sorry, I'm just tired, okay?"

"I'm not mad, Thalia. I was just worried," he smirked. That made me pissed.

"Why you little-" Nico covered my mouth with his hand before I could say any colorful words. I decided to lick his hand to get it off.

"Eeeewww! Oh gross!" Nico yelped. He wiped his hands on his pants and looked at me irritated. I just smiled innocently. Before I said anything, Annabeth and Percy rushed in. Annabeth looked happy to see me and Percy looked bewildered at all the hunters laying on the cots.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" Annabeth enveloped me in a huge bear hug. She pulled away and studied my face, her smile turned into a frown as she saw my arm and how tired I was. She looked like she was going to murder whoever did this, "Who. Did. This."

"Our camp was attacked by the Manticore," I told her. Her eyes suddenly became distant as she thought back to the time when she fell off the cliff with it. Percy's eyes looked like glass as he remembered the time his girlfriend disappeared. Her expression was replaced with fury. I knew the next time she saw it, she would rip it to pieces. Annabeth never tolerated anything hurting the ones she loved.

"I swear, the next time I see that _thing_. I will mess it up so bad it-" Now it was Percy's turn to cover Annabeth's mouth. She looked up and glared at him. I managed to let out a little laugh and Nico joined in with me. Her expression softened and Percy took his hand off. I turned to look at Nico. He still looked worried for me and I decided to ask him why.

"Hey, Dead Boy, you got something to say?" Okay, that wasn't really asking but at least I said something to him!

"Um, yeah, what happened to your arm?" Wow, did he really just ask that? I shrugged it off.

"I got grazed. So what," Okay, that was a little rude but I'm Thalia Grace. I'm pretty much always rude. Not that I care, really.

"Oh," was his brilliant reply. Annabeth, seeing the us like this, got an idea.

"Oh! Look at the time! We should be going. We'll leave you two to it, okay? Let's go, Percy," Annabeth tried to sound as natural as she could. Percy, being the oblivious kelp head, took on a look of confusion. He glanced from Annabeth, to me, to Nico, and back to Annabeth.

"But Annie, we don-" Percy started.

"I said, Let's go Percy. Gods! You are such a Seaweed Brain!" and with that note, she dragged Percy out of the infirmary. He was still wearing a look of confusion on his face. When they were out of earshot, Nico and I burst out laughing at the couple. I stopped laughing and took the time to study him. I don't usually study people but Nico was a different case. I loved his shaggy black hair that covered a little of his eyes(just the way I like 'em), his olive pale skin, dark attire, brown almost black eyes, and…well…everything. What I didn't notice, was that he had stopped laughing and was now staring at me.

(_Awkward silence_)

Nico cleared his throat and I snapped out of my 'studying'. He smirked at me and I just gave him a glare. He returned it with a smile.

"Like what you see?" was his smart comment. I resisted the urge to zap him with lightning right then and there. I counted to ten. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10._ I then let out a breath.

"You're lucking I didn't just kill you," I retorted. He raised his hands in mock surrender. He looked cute like that. Okay, my thoughts are going overboard here. I struggled in a mini mental war to debate whether I should confess or not. And you know who the war was with? If you haven't got the answer yet, well it was Aphrodite. Yup, I said it. It was the goddess of love herself. Here's what we were fighting about. Note that Nico is staring at me strangely.

Aphrodite/Me Debate:

Aphrodite: (squeal) You know, Thalia. You really should have confessed to the boy by now.

Me: Why should I?

Aphrodite: Oh, you know you want to!

Me: Do not!

Aphrodite: (snort) Yeah right, besides the fact that he likes you too. Oh no! I wasn't supposed to say that! I take it back! I take it back!

(End of debate)

_Wait. _Nico likes _me_? Whoa. I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. I couldn't help but let out a victorious laugh. _Wait. What if she just said that to trip me up? I don't want to be rejected by him. I don't want to mess up our friendship by saying something that he didn't feel the same about. _I sigh. Nico is still staring strangely at me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I'm just going to tell him then and face whatever happens.

"Nico?" I asked to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he said unsure.

"I have to tell you something," I said slowly. _Is that hope I saw flicker in his eyes? _Man, I'm delusional.

"Nico…how do I say this. I-I" I stuttered. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"What is it, Thalia?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Pinecone Face! Just say it," I could see the suspense was killing him.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything,"

"Fine," he huffed. He muttered some curse to the gods for his bad luck and then cleared his throat. All of the sudden, Artemis walked through the doors. She glared at Nico and turned to me.

"Thalia, you and the hunters will be staying here until you heal up. Meanwhile, I will be up in Olympus," she said, unenthusiastically. My heart fluttered with joy as she flashed all our stuff outside the infirmary. _I get to stay here for awhile! _My heart fluttered with joy as she turned into a silver deer and bounded off into the woods. Well, doesn't she know how to make an exit.(insert sarcasm here)

"Aw yeah!" Nico fist-pumped the air. I smirked at him, "Uh, I mean, dang it!"

"Oh shut up, Dead Boy. You know you like it!" I countered. He just smiled.

(I'm a little line, long and annoying, please keep on reading and don't mind me)

I was grabbing my stuff along with Nico's help. I protested and he just shrugged and walked towards the Zeus cabin. When we got there, Nico reached for the knob but I protested.

"Oh no, Dead Boy! You ain't doing jack. I am perfectly fine," I said despite the pain in my arm.

"Too bad, you'll just have to deal with me helping you until your arm heals," he replied smugly.

"I swear to the gods, Nico. You will be the death of me," I said, faking my seriousness. I tried to keep a straight face but I failed miserably and laughed as much as my heart desired. I heard Nico join me and my spirits were lifted. I felt as if my head were in the clouds(pfft, you know how my dad's the god of the sky? Oh never mind…). We stopped laughing and entered my cabin. I didn't want to sleep in the Artemis cabin because I wanted to be alone. Or the Hades cabin… No! I shook my head away from that thought. _Love-struck, Thalia? _Go away, Aphrodite. _Hmph! Fine, I know when I'm not wanted! _You mean never? _Hey!_ I rolled my eyes at Aphrodite's incompetence. Nico put the rest of my stuff beside my bed and stood there. He made no move to leave so I decided to do it for him.

"Thanks, Nico. Um, you can lea-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I was shocked. I stood there while he kissed me but surprisingly it felt…_good._ It wasn't long before I started kissing back. It was intense and passionate. I didn't know that a first kiss could be so passionate. I was really enjoying myself. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck and he snaked his arms around my waist. I knotted my fingers in his hair, not even stopping the kiss. Finally, we broke apart in a desperate need for air. Once we had recovered, Nico gave me a warm smile. I'm pretty sure that a tomato would envy my face in the state it was in right now.

"Thalia, I've been meaning to tell you this," Nico started nervously, "I-I can never stop thinking about you. I have tried everything but it doesn't work. You're always on my mind. Whenever you come visit, we have the best times. But when you leave, I feel really depressed. And-"

"Oh, get on with it, Dead Boy!" I said exasperatedly. He was obviously stalling.

"I like you!" he blurted, "No, I don't like you. I love you!"

"Really?" I asked with disbelief. He rolled his eyes.

"Have you been listening, like, at all?"

"Yes, I have! But why would you love someone like me?" I asked curiously. I braced myself for what his answer might be.

"Really, Thalia? You don't know? Honestly? Well, I guess I'll have to tell you then. You're smart, pretty, no, scratch that, you're beautiful, strong, stubborn, independent, determined, kind, caring, and you don't take crap from anybody. I love how your eyes can be intimidating but at the same time, I can lose myself in them. Your personality is everything I find attractive even if it isn't to others. I love how your hair sways when a gust of mind passes by. How your favorite band is Green Day. You're unique. And you are definitely a good kisser!" He exclaimed but said the last sentence a little quieter. I was speechless. My tongue had stopped working. Nico looked at me and from my lack of speech, he looked like he was afraid that he had done something wrong. Once I snapped out of my daze, I jumped on him and gave him a huge bear hug.

"I love you, too," I whispered in his ears. I noted that that had sent shivers down his spine.

"You do?" he questioned it cautiously as if waiting for me to be like, 'Just kidding!'. I scowled.

"Have you been listening?" I mimicked him. As he stood there in shock, he suddenly broke out into a huge grin. All of the sudden, a blinding flash lit up the room. I turned to see who it was, afraid it would be Aphrodite. Instead, I saw Lady Artemis standing there with a solemn look on her face.

"Thalia," she said my name dangerously low.

"My Lady," I bowed. Nico followed suit except I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Thalia, you do know that you are removed from the hunt. Correct?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I would like to resume my life as a sixteen year old and stay here, with Nico and all my friends," I said, looking her straight in the eyes. Usually, that would be rude but what did I say before? I _am _rude.

"As you wish. I would also like to say that you were the best lieutenant I ever had," and with that note, she flashed away. Nico and I had to look away to avoid from being blinded.

"Thalia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick you ou-" I silenced him by giving him a kiss.

"You have done nothing wrong. Actually, come to think about it, I feel free," I assured him.

"Well, in that case," he took both my hands in his, "Thalia, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No," I said flatly. His face fell and I burst out laughing at his expression, "I'm joking! Of course I will!"

"Then would you like to announce this wonderful news to Percy and Annabeth?" he asked me. I smiled and let go of his hand.

"Sure! Race ya!" I yelled as I sprinted off. I heard him laughing behind me as he tried to keep up. I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I yelped as he put his arms around my waist. He slung me over his shoulders and I yelled all sorts of profanities for him to put me down. I yelled curses in Greek and English. Nico took his free hand to cover my mouth. I licked it yet again and he looked irritated but he didn't take his hand off. I sighed inwardly. Then an idea popped in my head. I kissed his cheek, then his jawbone, and I went down his neck. His breathing hitched and his grip on me slackened. I wriggled free and ran away cracking up. He caught me again. Dang, that boy was fast! We finally arrived at the Poseidon cabin because we agreed to tell Percy first. We agreed on that because we knew he wouldn't overreact like Annabeth. Not bothering to knock, I just opened the door.

"Aaaahhh!" I yelled and automatically covered my eyes. Nico looked equally disgusted. Percy and Annabeth were in the middle of a make-out session when they had walked in. The couple jumped apart and stared at us sheepishly. Their expressions turned from embarrassed to furious.

"Thalia! Why didn't you knock?" Annabeth yelled angrily.

"Whoa! No need to get your pants in a knot. We were just coming by to tell you guys that Nico and I are officially together," I informed them. Annabeth had a look of pure shock on her face but Percy gave Nico a thumbs-up, who blushed slightly.

"Oh. My. Gods. You guys are officially together!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"Whoa. Annabeth, I thought you were a daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite?" I smirked.

"As if! I would never want to be a child of Aphrodite!" Annnabeth exclaimed hotly.

"Whatever," I laughed. I turned to leave with Nico by my side. He smiled and then kissed me softly. It was short but I enjoyed it. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world.

No. I _am _the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
